Devin Setoguchi
| birth_place = Taber, Alberta, Canada | draft = 8th overall | draft_year = 2005 | draft_team = San Jose Sharks | career_start = 2007 }} Devin Setoguchi (born Devin Charlie Kenichi Setoguchi on January 1, 1987) is a Canadian professional ice hockey right winger who is currently playing for HC Davos in the NLA. He was drafted by the San Jose Sharks in the first round (eighth overall) in the 2005 NHL Entry Draft and has also played with the Minnesota Wild & Winnipeg Jets. Playing Career Junior Playing Career Devin played one season with the now-defunct Crowsnest Pass Timberwolves of the Alberta Junior Hockey League (AJHL). He then spent three seasons with the Saskatoon Blades of the Western Hockey League (WHL). In the 2005–06 season, Devin finished seventh in the league in scoring with 83 points. In the 2006–07 season, he joined the Prince George Cougars. Professional Playing Career Devin was expected to begin the 2007–08 season in the NHL with the San Jose Sharks, but he sustained an injury and was placed on the injured reserve. He started off the season with the Worcester Sharks where he played two games before getting called back up to San Jose. Setoguchi scored his first two regular-season NHL goals on October 29, 2007 in his first NHL game, playing against the Dallas Stars. He became the first Sharks rookie ever to score two goals in his first NHL game. On December 28, 2007, Devin was sent back down to Worcester. On January 18, 2008, the Sharks recalled him back up to San Jose. The following day, San Jose lost to the Detroit Red Wings 6–3, in which he scored a power play goal. On January 25, 2008, Devin was sent back down to Worcester to get additional playing time during the NHL All-Star break, then recalled back to San Jose on January 28, 2008. On April 15, 2008, he appeared in his first NHL playoff game, where he assisted on the game-tying goal in the third period. The Sharks went on to score one more goal to win that game. During the 2008–09 season, Devin spent most of his ice-time with teammates Joe Thornton and Patrick Marleau on San Jose's first line. On April 25, 2009, in the fifth game of the first round of the playoffs, he scored his first playoff goal in the second period, helping the Sharks to a 3-2 victory over the Anaheim Ducks. In the 2010–11 season with the Sharks, on February 19, 2011, Devin scored his first ever NHL Hat-trick in a 4-0 win against the Colorado Avalanche. On April 19, 2011, he scored the game winner in overtime against the Los Angeles Kings to make the 1st round playoff series 2-1. On May 4, 2011, Devin completed a hat trick in Game 3 of the Western Conference Semi-finals against the Detroit Red Wings by scoring an OT goal to give the Sharks a 3-0 lead in the series. During the 2011 NHL Entry Draft, Devin (along with Charlie Coyle and a first round pick) were traded to the Minnesota Wild in exchange for Brent Burns and second round pick in the 2012 NHL Entry Draft. This trade happened only a day after he signed a 3-year contract extension with the Sharks. On January 17, 2012, he played his 300th career NHL game. On November 6, 2012, Devin signed with the Ontario Reign of the ECHL during the 2012–13 NHL lockout. He was the first player on an NHL contract to join the Reign’s roster. He debuted with the Reign the next day against the San Francisco Bulls. On July 5, 2013, Devin was traded to the Winnipeg Jets for a 2nd round draft pick in the 2014 draft. On August 23, 2014, the Calgary Flames announced they had signed Devin to a one-year contract. On November 27, 2014, after skating 12 NHL games with no points, he cleared waivers and was assigned to the Adirondack Flames of the AHL. Devin remained with Adirondack for the remainder of the season, playing just 19 games and scoring 10 points. The Flames did not offer a contract extension and following the end of the 2014-15 season, he became an unrestricted free agent. On August 11, 2015, Glen Campbell of CTV Sports reported that Devin claims to have attended rehab and that he has been "clean and sober for five months" with hopes of signing with an NHL team. On August 24, 2015, the Toronto Maple Leafs reportedly signed Devin to a professional tryout contract. He was later released by the Leafs following the conclusion of training camp on September 27, 2015. On October 6, 2015, Devin signed with HC Davos of the Swiss top-flight National League A (NLA). Career Statistics Regular season and playoffs International Personal Life Devin is Half-Yonsei, a fourth-generation Japanese Canadian. Category:1987 births Category:Canadian ice hockey players Category:San Jose Sharks players Category:Minnesota Wild players Category:Winnipeg Jets players Category:Calgary Flames players Category:HC Davos players Category:Adirondack Flames players